fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber B-Battle Borgs
When a scientist named Dr. Fernandez discovers that an evil Shaman named Rokujou is trying to revive Master Scorpious and the Insectoids, a race of evil machines based off of insects, he recruits a professional fencer named Brock, a loner named Paul, a ditzy girly-girl named Rika, an always spaced out teen named Sam, and a bookworm named Jacob, giving them the Battle Bracers to combat Rokujou as the Cyber Beetle Battle Borgs! Later on, Rokujou revives a dead warrior as a Rinshi, donning the name Zaika the Strong, and turns him into an Evil BB-Borg, leading a team of Animatronics! However, Zaika and the Animatronics are defeated, and as Rokujou continues to attack, he finally revives Master Scorpious and the Insectoids, yet he is killed by General Black. The Borgs continue to fight against the Insectoids as they send down machine after machine and monster after monster to kill the Borgs. Characters The BB-Borgs * Brock Ford: A professional fencer that hasn't lost a single match, he was chosen to become the Red Cyber Beetle Borg. He wields the Beetle Blade as a weapon, and controls the Red Beetle Borg. ** Attacks: Horn Slash(The Beetle Blade grows red and shoots off slashes of bright red energy.) * Samuel "Sam" Adams: A spaced out kid that has never focused on one thing for more thsn five seconds ever before in his life. He takes nothing seriously and is considered the dumbest of the heroes. He was chosen as the Yellow Cyber Bee Borg. He uses the Sting Shooter as a weapin, and controls the Yellow Bee Borg. ** Attacks: Stinger Shoot(The Sting Shooter shoots out small explosive needles that can, if hitting the right spot, could paralyze a foe.) * Paul McKnight: A "lone wolf" that is known for being cruel, cold, and not letting anyone become close to him. He was chosen to be the Blue Cyber Scorpion Borg. He uses the Scorpion Claw as his weapon, allowing him to grappel away from danger. ** Attacks: Scorpion Slash(The Scorpion Claw is used to slash the opponent.), Venom Jab(The Scorpion Claw is stabbed forward, wounding the enemy majorly.) * Rika Ford: A girly-girl that dislikes fighting, and will easily get on anyone's nerves. She is usually gossiping on a cell phone or texting. Despite this, she was chosen to be the Pink Cyber Lady Borg. She uses the Lady Laser. ** Attacks: Bug Blast Barrage(She fires off a rapid fire shot from the Lady Laser.) * Jacob Ward: A bookworm that is always carrying a book around, and has the highest grades in school out of all of the Borgs. He was chosen as the Green Cyber Mantis Borg. He uses the Mantis Katanas. ** Attacks: Mantis Slash: Downward Jab(Jacob jumps into the air and stabs the shoulders of his enemy.) Allies of the BB Borgs * Professor Justin Fernandez: A relative of the White Dino Thunder Ranger, he created the Battle Bracers and the Battle Borgs. He created an Emergency Bracer in case they ever needed backup, and it allows him to become the White Cyber Wasp Borg, wielding the Sting Sword. The Insectoids * Master Scorpious: The vilain that orchestrated the series' events. He fought the Battle Borgs of ancient times, and was sealed away in a kamikaze attack, and now only Shamans that worship him survive. ** General Black: Master Scorpious's top general, he uses not only an Ion Shield, but also a machine gun attached to his arm. *** White Claw: A white creature similar to General Black, he has a long silver claw on each hand. *** Silver Fang: A white creature that is the twin of White Claw, he uses a pair of machine guns and long fangs to fight. ** Rokujou the Shaman: A Shaman that has mastered the Dark Arts, he worships Scorpious as a God. He uses a magical Ember Stone to amplify his Dark Powers, and wished to cleanse the world of evil, yet he had no idea that his "God" was a Demon. He was betrayed and killed by General Black. *** Bambino the Joker: A joker that carries a pack of Joker cards, he uses a cane that transforms into a sword. Silver Fang ripped him to shreds when Scorpious revealed his evil intentions. *** Heat Fist: A red creature with a fist of steel taht can control magma and rock, he was killed by White Claw. The Shado Clan * Gospel: ** Forte: A Dark Shaman that has the Power of Darkness. He is in search of Grave, a large creature that devours souls. He eventually fuses with Grave, and turns into Gospel. ** '''Grave Category:Fan Fiction